The present invention relates to a power tool.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 102 27 782 A2, a power tool is known that has an electric motor and a rotatable brush plate, by whose rotation a switchover can be made between clockwise operation and counterclockwise operation of the electric motor. For actuation of the brush plate, the brush plate has an actuating element, located on the radially outer face of the brush plate, that is extended to the outside through a housing of the kc and can be actuated by a user.